


Mystic Messenger Headcanons

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, NSFW, headcanons, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: headcanons for our faves
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Kudos: 73





	1. Bad Day -  All Characters

**Yoosung**

  * Honestly he didn’t even realize you were having a rough night
  * When you got back to his apartment, he was working on homework and after dinner he went to play LOLOL
  * So when he turned to you after a win, hoping to celebrate, and saw you with tears silently tracking down your cheeks, his heart stopped
  * “Ohmygosh MC are you alright? What’s the matter??”
  * Immediately pulls you into his arms and rocks you back and forth until you calm down
  * Won’t push you to talk, but if you want to, will listen patiently
  * If you feel like talking, he’ll paint your nails for you while he listens
  * ~~He’s not good at it but you love that he tries~~
  * Will snuggle you forever if you just want that
  * He just wants to do whatever it takes to make you the most comfortable possible



**Zen**

  * As soon as he got home from rehearsal, he knew something was off
  * You just seemed more quiet and retracted more than usual
  * Won’t bring it up for a while, not wanting to push you
  * So when you crawl into his lap when he’s practicing lines, he immediately puts aside what he’s doing and just holds you silently, rubbing your back calmingly
  * “Do you want to talk about it, jagi?”
  * Buries his face in your neck as you hold onto him tightly
  * Carries you to bed as you cling to him like a koala
  * When you’re snuggled in together, you tell him about what’s bothering you
  * Even if it seems silly in your eyes, Zen always tries to find solutions to the problems
  * If there’s no solution, then he just listens and tells you how sorry he is that you’ve had a bad day
  * He just wants to make you happy and when he can’t it makes him sad too



**Jaehee**

  * This poor woman is already stressed out from work
  * So when you seem to be distancing yourself, she panics
  * Goes over in her head everything she’s done the last few days to see if she could have caused it
  * Calls you on her lunch break ~~(if she has one)~~ and asks you what’s going on
  * You immediately tell her and she talks things through with you as calmly as possible
  * Picks up your favorite food and candy on her way home to surprise you
  * It warms her heart when she sees you smile when she hands you the bag
  * Instead of finishing her work on the kitchen table that night, she does it on the couch with your head resting on her shoulder



**Jumin**

  * He’s honestly completely oblivious until he finds you crying on the bathroom floor
  * Enter panic mode
  * “Are you hurt?? What happened?”
  * Jumin completely understands having bad days, and wants to do anything he can to make you happy since you were there for him before when he was struggling
  * Draws a bubble bath for the both of you and you sit in between his legs, your back against his chest and just drink wine together as he holds you and he tells you about his day, even if they’re stupid things
  * Hearing him talk just makes you feel very calm
  * He dries you off and wraps you in the fluffiest bathrobe you own
  * While you’re changing into pajamas, he makes you some hot chocolate
  * You both sit together on the couch, watching your favorite movies until you fall asleep together, Elizabeth 3rd snuggled in between the both of you



**Saeyoung**

  * Your robot cat notified him that something was wrong
  * He immediately stopped work when he read the message, going to find you
  * Finds you in your shared bedroom scrolling through your phone
  * “What do you want?”
  * “MC, robot cat told me you were upset.”
  * That made you laugh because coming from anyone else, that would sound ridiculous
  * “I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning”
  * “Well let’s nap and then wake up on the right side of the bed”
  * This boy gathers every blanket in the house that he can find and bundles the two of you up
  * With the feel of his naked skin against yours, you quickly fell asleep
  * ~~No, you guys didn’t do the do, you both just like feeling as close to each other as possible~~
  * When you woke up, you were still in Saeyoung’s arms and he was watching you
  * When you smiled and kissed him softly, he knew everything was better



**Jihyun**

  * He picks up on the fact that you’re upset right away
  * Without letting on that he knows, he takes you to his art studio
  * Sets up a huge canvas against the wall and hands you a paintbrush and various buckets of paint
  * “Throw the paint. It’ll help.”
  * You don’t believe him at first, but surprisingly it does help make you feel better
  * You accidentally flung the paint back one time and you heard it splatter, turning around and seeing the man you love with yellow paint on his face and in his hair
  * ~~He looks good in yellow, you’d have to make a note to buy him some yellow shirts sometime~~
  * You shrieked and giggled as he picked up another paint brush, splattering you with some orange
  * Most of the paint ended up on both of you instead of the canvas
  * But when he pressed you up against the canvas as he kissed you, his handprints and yours mixing together, he had to admit that it was his favorite work of art, besides you of course



**Saeran**

  * He’s the king of being moody so when you sass him, he’s taken aback
  * “What did I do?” as he follows you around like a lost puppy
  * You know rationally that he didn’t even really do anything, you were just cranky
  * But also the fact that he was following you around was annoying so you continued to ignore him
  * Poor bb was so confused
  * Leaves you alone as you stress clean the house, making sure to stay out of your way
  * Makes sure to have dinner ready for when you’re done
  * As he’s stirring the pasta, you wrap your arms around him from behind
  * “I’m sorry I was cranky, I guess I’m having a bad day”
  * Makes sure to cater to your needs the entire night, even if that just means holding you while you read a book, him watching tv
  * He just loves you a lot ok




	2. Bookish - All Characters

**Yoosung**

  * He understands you like to read
  * But he also doesn’t get it
  * “Why is it something you do for fun? You should play LOLOL with me!”
  * Secretly loves to watch you though, especially when you’re really into a book
  * He thinks all your facial expressions are adorable
  * When your favorite book was made into a movie you can bet your ass that Yoosung made sure you saw it at midnight when it came out
  * He wouldn’t admit it but he secretly loved it
  * Will listen to you talk about your books because even if he has no clue what’s going on, he loves that you enjoy them
  * When you find a book you think he would like, you read him a chapter every night before ~~you force him~~ he goes to bed
  * Definitely helps with his LOLOL habits, even if he does miss the nights he stays up gaming



**Zen**

  * Zen loves to read as well
  * Maybe not the same type of stuff, but he reads his scripts and likes to sit and read up on the characters he’s studying
  * After dinner you both curl up together on the couch, you with a book in your hand and him with his script
  * Will definitely read a book that you recommend since he wants to have another thing to talk to you about
  * In return you help him practice lines and study his characters
  * You both really got into this fantasy series and you went as the two main characters together for Halloween
  * No one knew who you were but it’s f i n e
  * Zen thinks your voice is so soothing so he will definitely fall asleep with his head in your lap if you read to him and play with his hair
  * Will save up to buy you a new series that you’ve been looking forward to ~~(it definitely helps him cut down on his cigarette and beer purchases)~~
  * Honestly he loves sharing everything with you so no matter what you read, he will pay attention and even go so far as to google the plot (this helps a lot when there’s a character death, he’s smart he knows to plan ahead)



**Jaehee**

  * She used to be an avid reader like you but ever since she became Jumin’s assistant, she hasn’t really had the time
  * Still keeps a book on her nightstand and always thinks about reading it
  * But she’s so tired when she gets the chance to crawl into bed that she can’t bring herself to open to the page she left off on
  * She will 100% recommend you so many books and just bring you some at random times
  * ~~Jaehee stop I don’t have enough room~~
  * Let’s you blow up her phone with texts all about the current book you’re reading and when she gets around to seeing all of them, loves when you’re freaking out over a book she gave you
  * She likes to listen to audiobooks on her commute to work so that helps satisfy her need to read



**Jumin**

  * “Oh you like books? I can have a whole library put into the penthouse just for your personal use”
  * “Jumin no”
  * He will buy you random books at random times if he sees something he thinks you will enjoy
  * You have a little mini library in the penthouse filled with all the books he’s gifted
  * He tries to get into what you’re reading and tries to understand, but he just gets so bored
  * Still likes listening to you talk about it though, since he likes your voice and loves to see you so excited about something
  * It makes his heart flutter when he gets home late and he sees you curled up on the couch with a book in your hand, Elizabeth the 3rd resting on your stomach
  * It’s even cuter when you fall asleep like that
  * Will for sure arrange for you to meet the author of your favorite series and will take many ~~blurry~~ pictures as you freak out
  * He used to like reading but now can’t find the time since he only used to read before when he couldn’t sleep ~~(now you force him to go to bed)~~
  * Honestly bless him though he just lives to see you happy and if books help, he will do all he can to make sure you have an unlimited supply



**Saeyoung**

  * Honestly he loves that you read
  * He likes that he can be in the same room as you and work and not have to worry about entertaining you
  * When he takes a break, he usually cuddles up to you and asks you about your latest book, falling asleep as you talk
  * You don’t mind though because he needs the rest
  * Will 100% unironically cosplay characters with you ~~(bonus points if he can use his maid costume)~~
  * For your birthday he definitely went all out and ~~made~~ had Jaehee make a cake that was themed like your favorite book and served food that they’d eat in it
  * He’d also probably make you an app to play a game based on the book and then you two would play it together when he had the time
  * Programmed robot cat to recommend books to you when you couldn’t decide what to read next
  * Tries to build you a bookshelf to store all your books but he messes it up
  * Bless him for trying though he’s such a sweetie



**Jihyun**

  * Absolutely loves to read
  * You two would have your own little book club
  * Sometimes if he finished a book that left him with strong enough feelings, he’d paint about it
  * You guys hung all those pictures up in your book room
  * Speaking of the book room
  * Best idea you both ever had
  * It’s so calming and just brings such serenity to both of you
  * There’s many comfy chairs and blankets and pillows
  * Your favorite way to end the day is snuggled up in his lap under a pile of blankets and listen to him read
  * His favorite thing was the same, except when you read out loud
  * When you guys adopted Lucy, you made sure to read to her every night until she was old enough to learn to start reading by herself
  * By the time she hit grade school, she was a reading machine and they had to give her harder books
  * The three of you took solace in sitting together in the book room, each of you reading your own book after dinner
  * Sweetest picture ever taken of your family was when neither you nor Jihyun were answering your phone so Zen went to check on you guys
  * He found all three of you curled up on a couch, each holding their own book and leaning on each other, everyone fast asleep
  * You love your little book nerd family



**Saeran**

  * He’s not so much of a reader as he is a writer
  * His life experiences thus far has left him with a lot to say
  * And from there, some amazing stories transpired
  * He’d be super shy to share them at first but once he learned you loved reading, he would start asking your opinions on various scenes
  * When he finished his first book you both cried and celebrated together
  * And then of course you stayed up all night and binge read it
  * After he learned you loved his writing, he would literally write little stories for you all the time
  * Or if you couldn’t sleep, he’d hold you close and tell you something he made up on the spot
  * After you read his writing, everything else was ruined for you
  * Everything he tried to express was conveyed perfectly even if it isn’t explicitly stated and that’s something that a lot of authors struggle with
  * When he finally had the courage to get his first book published, he dedicated it to you aw




	3. First Time - Saeyoung

  * So you and Saeyoung have been dating for quite a while now
  * But you haven’t had much time for ~alone time~ since Saeran needed a lot of help from you both regarding all the events after Mint Eye was disbanded
  * In fact, you both hadn’t previously been intimate with each other at all
  * So when Saeran had rented a space at a community garden, you and Saeyoung basically rejoiced since you could have some time together
  * Date night, anyone?
  * Saeran spent as long as he could every day at the garden, so you and Saeyoung had so much time together
  * The first night you had to yourselves, your original plan was to go stargaze on Zen’s apartment roof and then go home and watch some dumb movies together
  * But neither of you silly people checked the weather report
  * So of course it was raining
  * Saeyoung was disappointed because he didn’t want you to be upset
  * Especially since he promised a romantic night together
  * He really just wanted to repay you for how patient you’ve been during the whole thing with him and Saeran
  * So he ran a hot bath for you to relax in while he got to work gathering all the pillows and blankets he could find
  * And he made a cute little pillow fort that was donned with all your favorite snacks
  * ~~The snacks weren’t going to be a worry for long~~
  * So once you got out of the bath, Saeyoung wrapped you in one of his sweatshirts and boxers and led you to the pillow fort
  * Of course you LOVED it
  * Poor baby was so nervous you wouldn’t like it
  * But let’s be honest, you’d love anything Saeyoung put together for you
  * When you saw what he did, you practically jumped into his arms, smothering him in kisses and love
  * ~~Cue Saeyoung being a cute blushing babe~~
  * Snuggling was one of your favorite past times with Saeyoung
  * It was something you guys could both do at night with only a few moments to yourself
  * So when he started peppering kisses all over your face, you knew things were quickly going to escalate
  * Not that you minded
  * When he connected your lips sweetly, you quickly deepened it before he could pull away, nipping his bottom lip softly before pulling away
  * The strangled moan he made literally turned you into putty in his hands
  * And soon ~~your~~ his sweatshirt you were wearing got unzipped
  * His hands were all over your body, paying special attention to your nipples
  * Which made you arch your back and grind into him
  * Making him detach his lips from you neck and throw his head back with a loud groan
  * It felt like your whole body was on fire wherever he touched you
  * So when you felt his hands slip into the boxers you’re wearing, he moaned at the feel of you
  * Saeyoung couldn’t believe how wet you were
  * ~~He literally didn’t think it was possible~~
  * ~~But guess what, it was~~
  * Things quickly escalated and soon you both were naked, you on top of him while he grips your hips hard enough to leave bruises
  * “God, MC, I love you so much.”
  * “I love you too Saeyoung.”
  * This was the first time you two had been together and neither of you would have it any other way
  * But yeah to conclude the first time you guys have sex is in a pillow fort that Saeyoung made for you
  * Just imagine Saeran’s reaction once he gets home and walks into the aftermath of your dirty night together




	4. First Time - Jihyun

  * You and Jihyun are pretty vanilla when it comes to anything sort of sexy
  * Classic make out sessions, a bit of soft groping, the likes
  * So when you’re in bed together and your make out session gets a little steamy, neither of you were expecting to take it to the next level
  * But it did feel right, so you just let your bodies do the deciding
  * And you both wanted each other
  * Wanted to feel close to one another
  * So when he slipped the spaghetti straps off your tank top, you didn’t protest
  * And when his lips wandered from your mouth, to your neck, and eventually landed in the valley of your breasts, you were all but begging him for more
  * Which he gladly delivered
  * His favorite thing about what was happening at that moment was feeling so close to you
  * And being able to hold you and show you how much he loved you
  * ~~Y'all are literally so cute awh~~
  * When you slipped your hands under his white tee shirt for the first time, you felt his stomach shudder beneath your touch and he let out a breathless sigh
  * ~~OH MY GOD THAT DROVE YOU CRAZY~~
  * Once he helped you take off your tank, he stopped his attack of kisses on your bare flesh and just looked at you
  * He wanted to take every inch of you in
  * “Oh darling, you’re gorgeous.”
  * As soon as his shirt was off as well, he covered your body with his
  * He just loved the feel of you being as close as possible
  * Let’s be honest
  * This babe doesn’t really like much in bed
  * The basics are really pretty much what he enjoyed
  * But when you lightly pulled his hair
  * ~~Oh god~~
  * Added just a little bit more pleasure for him
  * Especially at the same moment he sunk himself into you
  * At that moment, he never felt closer to anyone ever
  * And he knew you were 100% the person he belonged with forever
  * Well he already knew that 
  * But the way that he felt with you right then, just confirmed everything he was already thinking
  * Jihyun loved being on top of you
  * But when he flipped you both over so you were on top, it felt otherworldly to him
  * He hugged you close and the feel of your breasts pressing into his chest was a feeling he never wanted to forget
  * Not that he could ever forget the first time with the love of his life
  * After you both finished, he made sure to get a warm wet washcloth and wiped you down all over
  * He wanted to make sure you were comfortable to be able fall asleep
  * And once he cleaned himself up as well, Jihyun slipped his naked body back into bed with you, holding you as close as possible as he listened to your breathing even out
  * And in the morning you awoke to the smell of syrupy pancakes and coffee that he brought to you in bed
  * You both cuddled naked as you fed each other food before slowly pulling yourselves out of bed and into the shower where you both explored each other’s bodies again
  * Before you both getting on with your duties for the day, Jihyun left you with a sweet kiss on your lips and a soft “I love you, I’ll see you tonight”




	5. Touchy MC - Jihyun

  * You and Jihyun both loved to be around the other
  * You just fed off of each others energy and when you were around each other, the both of you just brightened and it was super obvious you two were so in love
  * But let’s be honest, you’re the one who can’t keep your hands to yourself
  * When he’s painting, your arms would be around his waist
  * Cooking? Same thing
  * You just loved to be touching him
  * Literally if you were sitting by each other, a part of you had to be touching him, even if it was your calf against his own
  * Even when he was trying to photograph you, you were still touching him in some way
  * Don’t get me wrong, he loved you clinging to him
  * He just wasn’t used to all the physical affection so he liked to savor it
  * And therefore he really really just liked to be held by you
  * After a long day of working for him, he’d pull you to the couch and would sit in your embrace and you would play with his hair
  * But at night, he was the one who showered you in affection
  * He’d hold you all snuggly all night
  * Spooning was the best way to fall asleep, in his opinion
  * But when you both woke up, you were always sprawled on top of him, your head on his chest
  * Your soft snores would fill the room and most of the time wake him up
  * But Jihyun didn’t mind because you were so darn cute
  * Literally this man would watch you sleep forever he just loved seeing how peaceful you looked
  * And every morning he would wake you up with sweet forehead kisses
  * Then you would start your day by giving him so much love and attention that his heart literally couldn’t take it
  * He just cherished your love so much
  * You were the person for him and he was your person and even though you were the more touchy one, he loved your touch as much as he loved to touch you as well
  * ~~Someone please hold me I love him so much~~




	6. Making up after a fight - Jumin

  * You and Jumin didn’t fight often, but when you did it shook up your whole world
  * You two were both super stubborn so neither wanted to apologize first
  * But neither of you wanted to stay mad at the other either
  * So normally, the way you would first make up would be you bringing him a glass of red wine to where he was sitting on the couch and you curled in next to him, sipping on your own glass
  * “I’m so sorry.”
  * “No, MC, I’m sorry” Jumin would pull you in close and you’d lean your head on his chest, listening to his quiet breathing
  * The rest of the night would be spent just being together, but the next morning you both would calmly talk through what had caused the fight
  * And you both would vow that it wouldn’t be an issue again
  * If the same topic came up again, you both would take a beat to yourself before talking through it calmly once again
  * Fighting between you two mixes up the whole dynamic of the penthouse and even Elizabeth doesn’t like it, so you both try your hardest to avoid any sort of fighting




	7. First Time - Jumin

  * It would have happened during a trip to the cherry farm that you and Jumin had taken
  * You guys had arrived late that night so you quickly retreated Jumin’s personal hotel room
  * You were both sweaty and gross from your plane ride and all you both wanted to do was stand under some hot water and clean yourselves then go to bed
  * So when Jumin invited you in the shower with him, you weren’t expecting for tonight to be _the night_
  * You had both seen each other naked plenty of times but it was never in a sexual way
  * You both had a habit of helping each other get dressed into pajamas after a long day
  * So showering together was nothing different in either of your eyes
  * Until Jumin stood behind you with soapy hands cupping your breasts, placing gentle kisses on your neck
  * It was like a fire had ignited in the both of you
  * You needed him in that moment and he felt exactly the same about you
  * So when you turned around and placed a meaningful kiss on his lips, he got the message very clearly and turned off the water before jumping out of the shower and picking you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he walked you over to the bed, his lips not leaving your neck
  * And when he laid you down, he just took a moment to look at you, your eyes full blown with love and lust and your chest heaving heavily up and down
  * Your first time with Jumin would be slow and romantic, you both lazily working towards your release as you each took the time to remind each other how much you loved the other
  * After you both finished, he’d push your hair out of your eyes before brushing a kiss against your sweaty forehead
  * “Guess we’ll need another shower in the morning won’t we?” He joked, a lazy chuckle forcing itself out of his throat
  * You both spent the rest of the night with soft kisses and touching before you fell asleep, staring into each others eyes




	8. Falling Deeper in Love - Jumin

  * Jumin never thought that there’d be something that would make him fall in love with you
  * But when he found you on his couch one day after work, Elizabeth the 3rd sitting on your chest and you petting her and cooing at her softly, he felt his heart swell
  * Literally how could he be in love with someone as perfect as you
  * ~~More like how could someone like you be in love with him~~
  * And when you saw him walk in and smiled at him with the brightest smile he’s ever seen, his heart filled even more than he thought possible
  * And when Jumin sat down next to you on the couch, burying his face in your neck and pressing a sweet kiss to your bare shoulder, you. felt yourself fall even more in love with him
  * Wrapping your free hand in the hair on the nape of his neck, you started rubbing softly
  * And you could SWEAR he started purring, just like Elizabeth was doing
  * But it was actually just gentle snores coming from his lips as he relaxed his body into yours more
  * God you both just love and respected each other so much ♡




	9. Why you annoy your friends - Jihyun

**27\. Why do their friends get annoyed with them?**

  * After you and Jihyun reconnected after his photography trip, it took quite a while for you to get completely comfortable in your relationship with him
  * You two really took your time getting into the touchy feely stuff
  * The most you would do for a long time was holding hands or a quick brush of lips across a cheek
  * But once you both were completely comfortable being romantic with each other?
  * OOOH BOY
  * You two were so annoyingly cute
  * Literally you were on top of each other all the time
  * It drove everyone insane, but especially Jumin
  * He just wanted a nice night with his closest friends during a wine tasting
  * But every time he turned to speak to either you or Jihyun, your heads would be bent together, sharing a private laugh or a soft giggle and a kiss on the others cheek
  * Jumin really couldn’t be that upset though, because as long as you both were happy, how mad could he really be?
  * But the RFA oh man
  * They would literally give you guys so much shit
  * “MC, that space looks kinda tight, come sit on my lap.”
  * And when you settled on Jihyun’s lap, everyone else would be staring at you, Saeyoung making gross kissy noises
  * Yes, you and Jihyun annoyed your friends because of how cute you were
  * But they couldn’t really be too mad, could they? 
  * Because the only thing more annoying than you two together was the two years you spent apart pining over one another




	10. Fighting - Jihyun

**18\. When they fight, how do they make up?**

  * Y’all literally never fight
  * Like ever
  * And if you do, it’s normally because something is bothering the other and you’re a little touchy over it
  * So when you had a really bad day, all you wanted to do was go home and spend some time with the love of your life
  * But he wasn’t there and the house was a mess with paint products laying around
  * And it really _really_ irritated you
  * Like made you irrationally upset
  * Dammit, you had asked Jihyun to clean that up before you got home
  * But here you were, home standing in the middle of a mess and Jihyun was nowhere to be seen
  * So you picked it all up and put it in a garbage bag, hiding it in your shoe closet so he would have to look for it when he got home
  * And so you went to take a warm bubble bath, trying to relax and calm yourself down so you wouldn’t lash out on Jihyun when he got home
  * But of course as soon as he got home, he immediately went to search for you to say hello
  * Normally, this wasn’t something that would bother you but since you were already in a bad mood, it really set you off
  * As soon as he popped his head into the bathroom you lost your temper
  * “Jihyun, leave me alone! I don’t want to see you right now”
  * Poor babe was so confused he just wanted to say hello to you and ask about your day
  * But as he stood in your shared living room, he realized something was different
  * His painting stuff was gone and he didn’t move it
  * Which means you did, after you had already asked him to pick it up before you got home
  * Everything made more sense now, especially since you had messaged him earlier telling him you had a rough day
  * He was planning on making it home before you to clean and then. cook dinner but he got distracted painting
  * Oh god he felt so bad he just wanted to be the reason for your smile
  * He didn’t even care where you ended up putting his extra paint supplies, he just wanted to fix what happened
  * So he put out a cute outfit for you on your shared bed with a note asking you to please wear it
  * And ordered your favorite food to the house, setting it out nicely on the kitchen table and lighting your favorite candles
  * “Jihyun, what is this?”
  * As soon as he saw you in the outfit he chose, he broke out into a gentle smile and made his way over to you, enveloping you in a gentle hug
  * “I messed up today and I’m so sorry. I know I promised to clean up my stuff before you got home and I have no excuse other than the fact I got distracted painting you today. I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you.”
  * “It’s okay darling, I admit I was a bit mean when you came to say hello and I apologize as well. It wasn’t anything that normally would upset me, but I just had a bad day today and it wasn’t what I wanted to deal with. when I got home.”
  * Jihyun sweetly connected your lips together before leading you to your chair and pulling out for you
  * The rest of the night was spent with Jihyun trying to make you smile and most of the time it worked
  * Fighting didn’t last long since the both of you were literally some of the most calm tempered people ever, but when it did happen, it was solved pretty quickly with a sincere apology and romantic gesture




	11. MC walks around undressed - All Characters + Vanderwood

**Yoosung**

  * Oh god he wasn’t expecting it the first time it happened
  * He was in the middle of an LOLOL match and you walked by him and OH MY GOD MC’S WEARING MY TEE SHIRT AND NOTHING ELSE
  * He lost that battle in LOLOL and of course you had to tease him relentlessly
  * But after that?? He’s pretty chill about it
  * Makes him feel better about liking to game in his boxers and not much else - maybe a tee shirt if it’s a little colder outside
  * He loves to snuggle naked, it makes him feel super safe
  * One time Zen showed up unannounced and just barged in and had to shield his eyes while you and Yoosung ended up scrambling for clothes
  * After that, Zen learned to knock or at least text before he lets himself in



**Zen**

  * I feel like Zen’s already a walk around naked kinda guy
  * So you just end up doing it with him when you move in
  * Except for when you’re cooking, then he’s all about protecting your bits and makes sure you have the proper coverage
  * This man has a good ass body and he wants to flaunt it, so if you compliment him he will feel good for the rest of the evening
  * But seriously Zen, don’t release the beast
  * He likes to jokingly pinch your butt and one time you got him back and his butt cheek was bright red for the rest of the night
  * Honestly you’re just so comfortable with each other and Zen loves that you can let all your guards down with him



**Jaehee**

  * Oh goodness, she’s so confused
  * “Aren’t you cold??”
  * “No, I’m comfortable”
  * Doesn’t really understand WHY you’re walking around naked but also doesn’t have time to question it all too much
  * Also?? It’s not a bad view to see once she looks up from her work
  * Gradually she loosens up too, opting for a tank top and undies at night but she still isn’t too comfortable going totally naked
  * Which is totally fine, you love the fact that she’s willing to try



**Jumin**

  * Doesn’t even notice at first, to be honest
  * But one day it just clicks and he’s like “ohmygod you’re NAKED”
  * After that, it doesn’t phase him in the slightest
  * As long as you’re comfortable he doesn’t care what you do in the penthouse
  * One night after he had drunk a little too much wine, he got naked too and convinced you to take a bath with him
  * You taught him about the wonderfulness of sleeping naked
  * After that, it became routine after dinner that you guys would sip wine in a bubble bath before drying off and slipping into bed



**Saeyoung**

  * “Oh so this is what we’re doing” and then proceeds to rip off his clothes
  * Honestly he was down for it at first but then he got insecure about his body image
  * But you reassured him that he was perfect in every way and kissed every inch of his body
  * You guys are the dorks that would plan a day each week to just be naked together for the whole night
  * And you guys would plan activities based on it
  * ~~Not like that get your mind out of the gutter~~
  * But like having a dance party, yoga, board games, just silly stuff but do it naked
  * Honestly it’s such a great bonding experience for the two of you



**Jihyun**

  * He notices when you start walking around in just bras and undies right away
  * But instead of thinking anything sexual, all he can see is how damn beautiful you are
  * Like seriously, how did he get so lucky??
  * He just wants to paint you, to be honest
  * Paint you in all your natural beauty
  * You’re so nervous at first, because who wouldn’t be?
  * But after he showed you some sketches, you saw the way he saw you and honestly it boosted your self confidence to the max
  * And when he painted you?? OH WOW
  * Like damn, you’re absolutely GORGEOUS in his eyes
  * After that, you’re more comfortable around him and just start walking around full commando
  * Jihyun does too as well, because after seeing his beautiful girlfriend so confident in herself, it makes him feel amazing about himself as well



**Saeran**

  * Skin to skin contact
  * This boy needs it I stg
  * So walking around naked isn’t anything new to either of you
  * Honestly it’s the most comforting thing ever to Saeran like he just feels so warm and safe in your embrace all the time, but especially when he can feel all of you
  * Even when you’re not completely naked around the house, he’s always got to find a way to just touch your bare skin
  * Being naked together isn’t sexual for you two at all, it’s just two people loving each other in the most intimate way possible



**Vanderwood**

  * He’s immediately like ?????
  * “WHAT IF SOMEONE COMES IN THERE’S HACKERS SPYING ON ME ALL THE TIME COVER U P”
  * He manages to find time to block the cameras from spying on him to give you some time to walk around as nakey as you want
  * Sometimes you’re completely naked, other times you’re just in a tee and undies, either way your boyfriend thinks you look beautiful
  * Like seriously, you’re distracting him from his work stop it




End file.
